


【罗索】调教

by skydoggie



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydoggie/pseuds/skydoggie
Summary: sm，h练习，道具play





	【罗索】调教

从在香波地诸岛初见这个男人时，罗就知道自己沦陷了。

虽然在拍卖会场出尽风头的是他的船长，但只一眼，那个绿色的身影就再也无法从视网膜中抹去痕迹。

而那男人看似正常，实则内部已残破不堪的肉体让罗的心狠狠的揪着。

这算什么船长，让自己的部下受伤到这种程度。

这种莫名其妙的恨意和情绪化让他自己也微微有些诧异。

而看到路飞一路的行为也让他知道了，有着这么不省心的船长，怪不得会闹到这种地步。

当知道草帽一伙人从岛上消失后，罗费尽心思的去打听他们的消息，一度让自家船员以为是想要趁人之危。

毕竟同为超新星和“最可怕的一代”，竞争对手的身份可比莫名其妙的同情来得令人信服。

所以当知道草帽小子大闹了海底监狱又去了马林梵多后，他只能黑着脸咬着牙让自家潜艇也往海军总部驶去。

居然可笑的想要帮他保护船长，罗自己都觉得这理由实在是荒唐。

最终草帽小子被扔到自己船上的时候，面对那些猜测和询问，他只能打了个马虎眼。

还有谁会为了这种蠢理由去救一个不相关的人啊，甚至差点搭上自己的伙伴，给路飞做完手术后的罗筋疲力尽的想。

然而恢复的路飞只能给出还没死这种消息，让罗很是焦躁。

可毕竟是别人家的船员，自己又没资格说什么。

只好默默地等着草帽一伙人重新集结的那天。

为了得到更多的消息以及伺机对付多弗朗明哥，还跑去当上了七武海。

每次召集都没有来过的鹰眼却被他忽视掉了，很久后才知道真相的罗，一想到罗罗诺亚曾跟这男人朝夕相处过两年，就发誓以后若有机会，一定要让他吃点苦头。

在班克禁区的相遇让罗心情大好。

而那个有点一根筋的船长也瞬间答应了自己同盟的要求。

看着计划有条不紊的进行，虽然帮他照顾草帽当家的着实辛苦，但若能让他不再陷入险境，这点付出也算是值得。

当罗终于登上了草帽的船，那个男人也对同盟的事情很感兴趣的样子，让罗觉得这一切都没有白费。

然而随着路飞对自己的依赖越来越深，罗从那个男人的眼里看见了不善的神色。

原来……他喜欢草帽当家的。

所以才会不惜牺牲性命的保护他吗。

心中苦涩的罗从没有考虑过这种可能性。

如果得不到你的心，只有身体，我也满足了。

=================================================

只是那个男人可不是乖乖受人摆布的类型。

罗不愿意轻举妄动，在没有合适的契机时，他不想给自己带来不必要的麻烦。

索隆洗澡的频率不算高，一周只有三次机会。

而大多数时候也会遇到别的男人或者乔巴，毕竟船上的空闲时间紧张，对于男人来讲，更是没有舒舒服服泡澡的心情。

然而老天的眷顾还是很快的来了。

某天凌晨，船上的其他人都已经睡了。

守夜的索隆锻炼的忘记了时间，等他意识到身体略有些酸胀时发现已经很晚了。

还有不久山治和布鲁克就会起床了，今天晚上应该不会有敌情了。

满身的汗和连续几天的高强度锻炼让他久违的想去泡个澡。

看着浴室里的男人脱光衣服，露出小麦色的精壮身躯。

胸前的巨大伤痕和小腿处的环状伤痕宛如装饰一般给男人平添了一丝性感。

硕大的胸肌和宽阔的肩膀衬托的腰有些纤细。

臀部非常翘，大小腿肌肉匀称修长。

罗忍不住咽了咽口水。

而当索隆闭着眼睛趴在浴池边，身体和脸上都被水汽蒸出了红晕时，罗再也忍不住了。

他走进浴室，脱光衣服，用毛巾捂住早已立起的分身。

“这么早啊。”索隆微微睁了睁眼，看清来人后，又重新闭上了，毫无防备。

罗踏入浴池，在一侧坐躺下。

浴池不算大，罗的左腿贴在索隆光洁的背部，他觉得自己下体有些生疼。

“能帮我擦个背吗？”居然是索隆先开了口。

罗沉默的拿过毛巾和肥皂，眼前的人转了个身，背坐过去。

手指抚过男人没有一丝伤痕的后背，那种肌肉光滑线条优美的感觉，让他有一瞬的失神。

“喂，多谢啦。”索隆扭过身子，笑着对他说。

然而幅度过大，罗一直硬着的分身在索隆转身的同时，抵到了那男人的一侧臀瓣上。

“Room·屠宰场！”罗飞速的切下男人的性器，并与手中的毛巾交换了位置，又把索隆从背后制住。

“你想干什么！”索隆的眼神一瞬间变得可怕而危险。

捏了一下手中的东西，满意的看到男人的身体抖了一下。

“听我的话，就还给你。不然就扔去海里喂鱼。”罗的神色就好像一只要开始捕猎的野兽。

索隆没有说话，悄悄拿眼角去瞄刀的位置，但是这个小动作没能逃出罗的注意。

“别妄图反抗，不然我就把赤身裸体的你转移到甲板上或者女生房间。”罗一边把刀子转移走，一边威胁着。

从刚才起手上就一直没有停下对索隆分身的揉搓，那个东西已经慢慢的硬了起来。

“你还是有感觉的吗。”罗看着手中的硬物，微微笑了一下。

“你这个混蛋！”索隆怒目而视。

罗拿出一颗跳蛋，一手大力捏了下手中的分身，“把这个放到后面去。”

“你！想干什么！”索隆身体抖了一下，用不可思议的眼神看着罗。

“想干你。”罗玩味的看着眼前的人惊惧交加。

把跳蛋扔了过去，舌头却舔上了手中的分身。

“你……他妈！别干那么恶心的事情！老子放就是了！”索隆腰一软，眼睛却还是恶狠狠的看着罗，把沾了皂液的椭圆形物体一口气推进了后穴。

“自己还真是不爱惜自己的身体啊。”罗一把拉过索隆的腰，掰住对方的臀瓣。

“你他妈！给我滚！”索隆破口大骂，已经管不了分身是不是还在对方手上，这种耻辱让剑士的自尊再也无法忍受，抬腿就要踢过去。

“绿藻头！你一大早在干嘛？吵死了！你要是敢影响娜美桑和罗宾酱睡觉，有你好看的！”山治的声音从外面传来。

厨师已经起床开始准备大家的早餐。

听见山治的声音，索隆愣了一下，但只这一下，就被罗重新控制住。

“放松，我只是要把它往里推一推。”罗伸手探进了索隆的后穴，把跳蛋推到了直抵敏感点的最深处。

“唔……”不敢再发出声音的索隆，咬着牙承受着。

“你可以走了。”帮索隆接上了分身，罗重新在浴池里找了个舒服的姿势躺下，他需要一点时间解决下身的问题，“船上的人都快醒了，被人看见就不好了。”

罗的话让索隆放下了握紧的拳头，匆匆穿上衣服，“别想耍什么花招！”恶狠狠的抛下一句话就离开了。

“看来索隆当家的根本不知道他体内的是个什么东西啊。”罗轻笑了一下，自言自语道。

===============================================

早饭时气压低的可怕，索隆浑身冒出来的黑气让大家瑟瑟发抖。

端着杯子的手骨节咯咯作响。

“索隆，你怎么啦？”路飞奇怪的问。

“没睡饱，不爽。”丢下一句话，索隆就走出餐厅回到了瞭望台。

正在犹豫是要补个觉还是继续锻炼。

体内最脆弱的地方忽然传来了一阵震动。

“啊……”没有忍住叫了出来，拧起了眉头。

那个混蛋，这是什么？

体内的震动慢慢变得剧烈，频率也不断变换着。

“呜……”索隆扶着墙壁，慢慢靠在墙上。

体内的东西研磨出奇异的快感，让他大汗淋漓，分身也慢慢的硬了起来。

可恶，怎么能被这种东西控制。

他咬了咬牙，深呼吸了一下，赶走脑袋中的欲望，决定用锻炼来麻痹自己。

然而每次用到腿部发力的动作，那个磨人的东西都会在挤压下，使震感更加清晰，在肉壁上激起剧烈的快感。

索隆不得不放弃有下身活动的姿势，默默地挥着杠铃。

但是后穴的酥麻和一刻不曾停歇的震动，让他在坚持运动了一阵子以后，还是有些腿软。

放下健身器械，喘着气坐了下来。

一味的忍耐不是个办法，索隆想试着自己把东西拿出来。

确定没人会来瞭望台后，找了个隐蔽的角落，脱下裤子。

看着自己已经硬了很久的分身，心头莫名涌起一阵怒火。

伸出手往后穴里面探去。

被折磨了半天的后穴已经松软，很轻松就把手指全部塞进去了，然而那东西被放的太深。

索隆拼命的去够，却只碰到了物体的尾端。

而手指的动作却激起了更大的快感，一波一波的向着前面的敏感点冲去。

“可恶！”骂了一声，穿好衣服。

他不想屈服于本能和欲望，更不想可耻的自我安慰。

靠着墙角躺下，让身体习惯于这种震动，索隆试图睡一下。

迷迷糊糊转醒的索隆，发现不知什么时候震动已经停下了。

已经过了午饭时间，肚子忽然的叫出了声，一直在跟欲望抗争，消耗了大量的体力，索隆准备去厨房找点吃的。

甲板上依然很热闹，娜美和罗宾坐在阳伞下看书，没有看到托拉男的身影。

走进厨房，看见山治正在做给两位女士的下午茶。

“喂，白痴厨子，我饿了。”

“混账！午饭时间你去哪了？该吃饭的时候不吃！饿死活该！”虽然面色不善的在抱怨，山治还是拿出食材，准备快速的做一份炒饭。

“啊啊，只不过锻炼的忘了时间。”心不在焉的回答着，索隆在餐桌旁坐了下来。

没有防备的震动忽然从体内传来。

索隆整个人一下子僵住了。

山治骂了半天却没有得到回应，惊讶的扭头去看那个绿藻，只见那人低着头，拳头紧握，咬着牙，坐在餐桌前。

“喂喂，白痴剑士，怎么啦？”

“你……不用管。”是从牙缝里挤出的声音。

“你是笨蛋吗？不舒服的话去找乔巴啊！”

“我……没事……”明显不像是没事的样子。

没再多问，把做好的炒饭推过去，山治转身去送娜美和罗宾的甜品。

厨房里没了人，索隆心情轻松了一些，重新深呼吸了几次，适应着身体的感觉。

三五口把炒饭吃完，准备起身离开。

忽然身下传来的感觉让他跌坐在椅子上。

分身已经不在自己身上，被不知道潜藏在哪里的罗用能力一瞬间拿走了。

而传来的温热湿滑的触感，让索隆腰软的站不起身。

可恶！一想到分身正被那家伙含在嘴里，索隆握紧了拳头重重的敲在木质饭桌上。

“混蛋！你想干嘛！”回到厨房的山治看见索隆要把桌子拍碎的样子，气就不打一处来。

前后夹击的快感让剑士既羞愧又愤怒，想离开，腿和腰却抖着无法使力。

“我现在没心情跟你吵架……”努力平静的说出一句语气正常的话。

“哈？他妈的是谁在搞事情？”山治可没这么容易善罢甘休。

肉柱不断的被折磨着，舒服的感觉让索隆险些失去理智。

“我今天不想打架。”声音有些发抖，索隆僵硬的趴在厨房桌子上，脸上也晕起了不自然的潮红。

“果然是生病了吧，这个白痴绿藻。”山治看着明显不正常的索隆，叼着烟不知道该不该去找乔巴。

“呜……”身体临近高潮，索隆喉咙里溢出一声呻吟，背部绷紧，趴在桌上。

“喂喂……没事吧？”山治有些被这个样子的索隆吓到了。

“索隆当家的在这里啊。”罗的声音从厨房门口响起，“生病了不治疗可是不行的哦。”

在山治的目瞪口呆中，罗把索隆瞬间转移了出去。

回到瞭望台的一瞬间，罗掏出了口袋里的性器，重新塞入口中。

“唔唔唔……”弓着身子，索隆闭着眼睛射了出来。

“很美味呢，索隆当家的。”罗咽下所有的体液，把分身还给了索隆。

“老子……要杀了你。”双眼染上血红，拿起刀摆出战斗的姿势。

“你后面的东西不准备拿出来了吗？我有能力把那东西永远固定在那里，自然排泄也无法把它推出去。”罗玩味的摆弄着手中的鬼泣，重新打开了跳蛋的开关，没有看对面的人。

“你到底想怎么样！”

然而突如其来的战斗打断了两人的对话。

船只不巧的遇上了一艘海军的军舰，虽然没有特别厉害的角色，依然不能轻敌。

“我觉得今天的索隆有些可怕。”乌索普看着浑身黑气在军舰上卷起巨大剑气的剑士。

“那个白痴绿藻不是不舒服吗？”山治看着索隆惊人的战力纳闷极了。

罗只是象征性的站在船头随便解决掉了几个人。

跳蛋在体内研磨出的新的快感和刚刚射在罗口中的事实让索隆怒极，“千八十烦恼风！”。

把全部的愤怒都发泄在了这条不幸的船上。

最后一击把军舰劈成两半，索隆黑着脸回到船上。

“索隆当家的真是烦恼啊。”罗露出了一个意味不明的微笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”不明所以的路飞乔巴乌索普还被这个冷笑话逗得在地上打滚。

正要找罗算总账，结果那个男人又带着自己的性器不见了。

后穴里的震动一直没有停止，快感已经变得麻木，分身仿佛被什么东西束缚着，胀得生疼却无法释放。

一直持续到晚上，被折磨了一天的索隆筋疲力尽，静静躺在瞭望台的地板上，等待着罗主动来找他。

“做好准备了吗？”罗的声音响起。

索隆抬起头，露出要杀人的目光。

“怎么还是这么凶啊。看来野兽真的不好调教。”罗皱了皱眉。

“我会杀了你的。”索隆咬着牙，尽量不带着情欲的说出这句话。

“哦，我知道，那我也心甘情愿。”罗把男人的四肢绑好。

身体已经到达了极限，但是男人还是鱼死网破一样的在挣扎。

重重的弹在早已肿成黑紫色的性器上。

“唔……”索隆抽搐着在地上翻滚起来。

已经憋了这么久，任何一点轻微的动作带来的快感都是致命的。

罗不再废话，取出男人后穴的跳蛋，带出大量的肠液。

没有润滑便直接捅了进去，还是有些紧，这家伙。

看着索隆脸上混合了难堪，愤怒，羞耻和恶心的表情，罗面无表情的顶撞着内部的嫩肉。

这个令他疯狂的肉体果然没有让人失望，无比的甜美。

虽然极端的不甘，但被折磨了一整天的身体，还是无法逃脱生理的本能。

索隆不由自主的送着胯，扭着腰，把罗的分身吃的更深。

看着理智与欲望交织已经有些神志不清的索隆，罗一下把男人分身上的束缚去除。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……”迟到了很久的快感带来的已经不是舒适，身体的忽然释放让索隆发出惨叫。

黑紫色的分身抽搐着喷射出大量的白浊，直到什么都射不出了，还依然抖动着。

后穴强烈的收缩让罗深呼吸着拼命冲刺。

看着身下的人力竭般的陷入半昏迷，罗依然面无表情的抽插，直到自己在那人内部释放出来。

这样算是得到你了吗？

========================================================

看着浑身赤裸，四肢大开，被绑在床上的人，罗的心情还是不错的。

这是他在和之国无人之地找到的一处小房子，反正索隆的路痴是大家有目共睹，就算消失了也没让同伴们感到意外。

床上的人紧闭着双眼，但不稳的气息告诉罗，他在装睡。

“别装了，我带了礼物给你。”把情趣用品晃出叮叮当当的声音。

床上的男人依然闭着眼不为所动。

“草帽当家的他们就快回来了，我也不想弄伤你，只要你乖乖听话，今天我就不折磨你，怎么样？”

听到路飞的名字，绿发的男人睁开了双眼。

“罗，你疯了。”索隆平静的说。

捏住男人的脸，罗恶狠狠的说：“那又是谁把我逼疯的呢？我得不到的东西，就算是毁掉，也不会给别人。”

拿出一个小遥控器，打开开关并直接推到最大档。

床上的男人瞬间弓起身子，粗重的喘着气。

体内的跳蛋发出的嗡嗡声，站在一米外都能听到。

看着不断发抖的身体，罗慢慢消了气。

“真想让你们船上的人看看你现在的样子，有着东海魔兽称号的男人，身体居然这么的敏感。”

“……滚！”床上的男人红着眼睛喝到。

最开始被强上的时候还是会拼命的挣扎和反抗，哪怕是撞的头破血流，也会不停的破口大骂。

然而在罗的能力下，这些反抗只是增加了做爱的情趣罢了。

再后来，知道挣扎无用的男人，就学会了保存体力和隐忍。

“知道吗，我就是喜欢你的硬气。想想看，一个自尊心这么强的人，却在我的调教下溃不成军，多么令人期待啊。”罗看着索隆渐渐立起来的男根，下身有些发胀。

“Room.屠宰场！”张开空间，把索隆的分身切下，慢慢的在手中把玩着。

“我会杀了你！”魔兽眦目欲裂。

“我知道，可你为了草帽当家的，也会在所有事情都结束后才会动手吧。毕竟没了我这个同盟的帮助，那个蠢货的命，可没那么硬。”罗满意的看着手中的分身涨成紫红色，男人后穴跳蛋带来的快感着实不小，下体变成这个样子还在放狠话，那就让你说不出话吧。

把手中的分身送入嘴中，仿佛在品尝一道珍馐般的舔舐。

床上的男人在身体剧烈的一弓后开始了猛烈的挣扎。

手铐脚铐已经换成了有柔软衬垫的，有一次那男人挣扎时简直要把手腕和脚腕都割断了，罗很是心疼。

最开始的时候也没有想过要把他监禁起来，只是这家伙实在是不配合，哪怕被绑着力气也大的可怕，虽然罗并不觉得他能伤害到自己。

吮咬着舔过铃口，冠状物，和柱体上凸起的血管，看着床上的男人紧皱着眉头把身体扭成一个极端难受的姿势。

罗知道这是他为了抵御快感做的最后的抵抗。

“没那么容易让你射的，我要让你求我，哭着求我。”冷笑着，罗掏出一根细长金属棒。

慢慢转动着塞入男人已经膨胀到极限的分身，然后又拿出一根宽橡胶皮筋，勒在柱体的下端。

“怎么样，特意找了橡胶的呢，有没有觉得像是被草帽当家的手握住了啊？”罗趴在床上的人耳边轻声道。

“混蛋！”索隆狠狠地瞪着眼前的人，下身虽然憋的难受，可暂时不会在这男人面前丢脸的射精，反而让他恢复了一些精神。

“不过你也知道草帽当家的喜欢我吧。”罗眯起眼睛，满意的看到床上的人身体开始颤抖，“哦，我可能忘了告诉你，在佐乌，他就已经受不了要对我投怀送抱了。”

看着床上的人痛苦的仰起头，闭起眼睛，罗伸手去捏那人胸前的两点凸起。

“可是我对那种未成年的身体没什么兴趣呢。”看着面前人硕大的胸肌，罗吞了下口水，一口咬在鼓胀而富有弹性的肌肉上。

无视掉头顶投来的要杀人的视线，细细的啃咬着胸部的每一块地方，然后一下含住暗红色的乳头，大力的吸吮起来。

听着索隆压在了嗓子深处的一声呻吟，罗更兴奋了。

起身拿出跳蛋，看到男人脱力般放松的身子，罗摸出了一个更粗长的事物对准了后穴。

“我知道你期待更大的家伙，但是现在还不行。”塞入假阳具，罗运用自己的能力让那物体在索隆早已松软的后穴中旋转着研磨肉壁。

倒吸一口冷气，男人的身体绷的紧紧的，甚至能看到脖子上的青筋。 

努力的对着早已熟知的敏感点戳去，没几下就感受到了男人身下囊袋的收紧，手中的分身也一跳一跳的颤抖，后穴剧烈的收缩。

怕是已经高潮了，但是绑得紧紧的分身却射不出任何东西，只是一抖一抖的，宛如离开了水拼命挣扎的鱼。

看着男人咬紧的牙关和额上的汗水，罗觉得有些无趣。

拿出飞机杯，把男人的分身放进去，又把另一个按摩器放在在两个早已硬的不像话的小球旁，给分身中的金属棒接上电线，又把假阳具抽出，换成另一根可以导电的塞入，正对好前列腺的按摩点。

索隆看着罗的这一系列动作，身体微微的发抖，他太熟悉这些东西带来的感觉了。

感受到了男人的紧张，罗微笑了一下，“哦，终于开始认真了吗？”

“准备好了吗？我数三下，三……”罗看着索隆绷紧了身体，准备着承受接下来要发生的事情。

还真信会数完啊，罗一下子打开所有的开关，好整以暇的看着床上的人。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊…………”终于爆发出了呻吟的声音，却像是困兽一般绝望和惨痛。

这让一直期待索隆叫出来的罗有些不忍。

索隆的眼神开始涣散，身体的本能让他进入了无意识的状态。

看着男人不断抽搐的身体，罗邪笑着问，“想要射出来吗？想的话就求我。”

花了很久才聚集起说话的力气：“拿……拿开……”气势已经消了大半，口气却还是没有求饶的意思。

但是罗知道哪怕是这么简单的几个字，索隆也已经是拼了命才做到的。

再憋着会伤身体吧。一边想着一边慢慢关掉了电流，抽调了分身里面的金属棒和束缚在外面的宽皮筋。

一瞬间大量白浊混杂着黄色的液体一起喷涌而出。

床上的人在释放的眩晕中留下了少许生理性的泪水。

紧接着意识到自己失禁了后，索隆紧闭着嘴唇，面色铁青，只有身体的微微抖动和潮红证明着刚刚的高潮让他有多爽。

“脸色别这么难看嘛，你其实也很享受的对吧。”罗觉得自己已经有些忍不住了，下身硬的生疼。

把索隆后穴的东西拔出来，带出了不少肠液。

“就给你最期待的东西了。”把自己的性器慢慢的塞入男人的后穴。

那种湿滑温软的感觉让罗爽的闭起了眼。

“出去。”索隆已经没有什么力气，说出的话也听起来就像是嗔责一般。

罗看着这样的索隆，忽然有些心疼。

所有的道具都去除掉，把男人的分身安了回去。

索隆无力又静静的看着罗的动作，他不相信这个人会这么好心的轻易放过他。

“今天就不再折磨你了，我们就安静的做一下。”罗说着解开了男人被监禁的四肢。

只见下一秒脖子就被掐住了，罗在被拧断脖子之前分离了自己的身体。

“还真是几次都要尝试啊。我说过了，你要是敢反抗，那些影像电话虫就会带着你的视频传遍全世界。只要你不怕让所有人都知道，虽然悬赏好几亿看似厉害的剑客，却有着如此敏感又乐于被男人玩弄的身体，大可以继续攻击我。”罗看着床上的人沉默着放弃了抵抗。

把身体接回去，罗让索隆正对着自己跪坐在胯部。

“自己动。”发出命令般的语气。

绿发男人面无表情的闭起了眼，扶住罗的肩膀，扭着胯把罗的男根往身体深处推送。

看着索隆极力忍耐着粗大的柱体研磨身体带来的快感，腰部和双腿不停的颤抖，罗把对方的上身抱入怀中。

既然你不肯爱我，那么在情欲的支配下，这暂时听话的属于我的肉体，也能让人稍微得到些满足。

温柔的抚摸着男人肌肉分明的后背，就像是对待恋人般的呵护，没有了之前的暴虐和愤怒。

索隆也涌起了一种错觉，仿佛面前这人不是可怕的监禁自己并施虐的恶魔，而是与之灵肉相交的伴侣。

后穴不由自主的收缩，罗被夹的浑身一抖。

“该死！”一巴掌打在男人挺翘的臀部，却激起了又一次不由自主的收缩。

“这么喜欢我在你身体里吗？”大力的玩弄着两片臀瓣，罗加快了抽插得速度。

索隆终于身子一软，搂住了罗的脖子趴在对方肩上轻轻喘息。

娇羞的样子让罗动心的厉害，他永远无法拒绝索隆，不管是他的要求还是他的身体，或许有一天会为了这个男人丧命也说不准，在那之前就让我自私的用自己的方式占有你吧。

抱住索隆的腰，使劲的又抽插了几次，罗的分身一抖一抖的在索隆体内释放出白浊，炽热的就如同他的感情一样。

甬道内忽然的热流冲击着前列腺最敏感的点，索隆收紧抱着罗的手臂，挺着腰也释放出了自己的精华。

这次结束后，罗少见的没有塞回跳蛋，重新把索隆绑起来。

而是抱着身边的男人沉沉的睡去。

黑暗中，索隆明亮的眼睛宛如野兽，盯着那个熟睡的人。

真的以为我想杀你的话能活到现在吗？到底谁才是天真的那个人呢。

END.


End file.
